For Better Days
by NetsirkBlue
Summary: Ivo Robotnik has devised a new plan that's more underhanded then ever before. Slight Sonamy.
1. It Hurts To Choose

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog.

**Summary: **Ivo Robotnik has devised a new plan that can't possibly fail but it involves a very deadly poison and the alliance of a certain blue hedgehog.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: It Hurts To Choose

There is a few things that people treasure more then their own life; something that depends solely upon who an individual is. A person would go an extra mile to take back their most cherished possession, give their own blood to save a family member, run forever to reach their love but usually the things that people held so close were few and far apart. For some though… choosing was hard.

They gave the hero a choice, save the city or save your love. Who would you pick if it came to the end, millions of people you barely knew or the one person which made your heart ache every second without them?

Then there was that third option thrown in for the fun of the game. "How about I spare them all? but only if you do everything I say…" It was a dirty trick to play but choosing had been too hard just as they knew it would be. "I'll even be generous and even let you say good-bye."

The light danced over the wooden planks shooting stripes of gold across the lengthy dock contrasting with the navy blue of this moonlit night. "One rule though, you better not tell anything about where you will be going or why." Right now he didn't even acknowledge the water lapping gently the dock's sides. For once his feet carried him slower then they ever had before and even though he could still hear the alarming rate of his heart beating in his ears, they didn't move to match.

Light pooled faintly illuminating his red sneakers as he crept closer to the end where the snowy white of the moon's beams kissed the fair girl's cheeks as she gazed longingly out to the distant seas. "Amy?" She hadn't known he was coming, hadn't felt the wind.

In a moment he was in her arms, long spikes brushing softly against her delicate form "SONIC!" He took the cry he usually accepted as annoyance as a pleasure and remained still in her embrace for the longest few seconds he ever had before pulling away. "Did you come all this way to see me?"

He couldn't very well say he did, could he?

He stepped forward placing his hands upon the wooden railing that kept people from tumbling forward into the sea on the darkest nights, for the first time he felt his stomach churn as he looked out to the calm water which lie as smooth as glass. For a moment he remembered hydrophobia but then discovered she was beside him and felt his body faintly relaxing.

"I come here every night but never expected to see you… I know how much you hate the ocean." He just wanted to hear her voice a little more because it was rare the wind would stop and he wanted his reason to be satisfied. Amy never questioned why he was standing here as the night went on, she wanted to believe it was simply because he wanted to be with her which was only hiding something much deeper.

She liked to see his smile as he held it firmly as the last of the stars flickered to life in the sky. She enjoyed his presence, just hearing him breath and relying on the idea that he would always be there.

"Amy I…" He paused losing the courage to speak at the beauty of her smile. Now would be the only time to say it. The only time to let her know and he blew it off muttering that he had to go because he was losing the feeling in his feet but they hadn't gone nearly as numb as his heart as he sped away.

-----------------------------------------------

Only the moonlight spilled in, reflecting off the particles dust in the musty darkness which awaited the hedgehog. Sticking as always to his impulsive choices Sonic stepped slowly inside his soles thumping softly of the hard ground. Though he felt like a traitor he didn't drop his head in shame as the light began to flicker on, chasing long shadows across the vast room, only continued forward spreading out his arms. "Alright Robuttnik, I'm all yours."

Just because Sonic the Hedgehog had made his choice, it didn't mean he had to like it.

-------------------------------------

It was a short first chapter. I guess if you want to figure out just what Robotnik is planning that has Sonic obeying his orders you will have to read the next chapter when it comes out. I really do have a plot, trust me.

Next chapter: Pains of Poison

**Read and review.**


	2. Pains of Poison

**Disclaimer: **I still do not own Sonic the Hedgehog

**Note: **I think chapters depend on the mood I am in when I write them. **Thanks for the reviews**.

Um... kinda corrected: 11/24/11

Chapter 2: Pains of Poison

It is stupid to agree to an enemy's demands, yet Sonic had. He **wasn't** thinking of his life at that point but everyone elses and the poison that was already flowing through their veins. What could he say? Robotnik had really thought this one out.

"You will find no faults this time, you can only see this through and if you obey me, I won't have to use any extra force." Robotnik knew his adversary well, that he wouldn't dare do anything to put others in danger. This didn't stop Sonic from looking for loopholes though, as they always seemed so blunt when they came to the 'scientist', but he already brought up every point: hacking, stealing, all out beating the crap out of the evil genius and it was all for naught.

Ovi Robotnik wasn't letting anything about his plan slip.

It was smart to put the poison in the city's main water supply, people needed it to live. "My plan is _flawless_." And Robotnik needed to keep rubbing in the fact, that he had the first good idea in a long time. If he obeyed then Robotnik promised to reverse the effect.

"How about you tell me where you are keeping the antidote?" Robotnik wasn't going to tell, knowing the blue hedgehog would just run off to get it, he didn't plan on ruining this game.

Well even so, how did Sonic know he could trust the evil genius when 99 out of 100 times he was lying?

The smile rose on the other side of the large man's mustache "you have no other choice then to trust me, unless you want them to all die…"

Sonic scrunched up his snout "screw you Robotnik." It was a bit harsh coming from him.

* * *

Miles always left his door unlocked, he had that sort of trust and Sonic hated to betray it. He poked his head silently in feeling time drifting slowly as he crept inside. With the lack of action, and movement, he couldn't stop the terrible thoughts racking his mind. What if... the possibilities were endless in there terrible ways.

Hearing the soft snores he looked over to the couch where there was a familiar scene of twin tails wrapped lovingly around the young fox, he moved silently by. He knew where everything was, his friend always told him though he never appeared to be listening when he did, they all trusted him a little _too_ easily with their life.

He came to the cabinets and drawn them open, moving his fingers carefully over the crisp stacks of paper and the elaborate ideas Tails slaved so sleeplessly over to perfect. Couldn't he lie to Robotnik and say he couldn't find them? He knew that wouldn't work.

If only he could tell his friends what was going on but he didn't want them to worry. He pulled his hands back searching for a pen or pencil to scribble with and finding what he was looking for, he glanced momentarily over his shoulder.

As long as he got everywhere fast Robotnik's robots wouldn't be able to keep up and watch him. He snatched up one of Tails' papers and began to write quicker then the device even wanted to scrape out ink.

His shoulders suddenly stiffened as a soft whine escaped his little brother in slumber, seeing he was still asleep Sonic calmly closed his eyes. There was a reason he ran, to escape worry and fear…

He took the stack of all the nearly flawless ideas up in his arms. He was glad he met Tails all those years ago and now he wanted to protect his friend even if it meant betraying him first. In a second Sonic was gone the wind brushing the fox's fur.

Tails lifted his head blinking at the dim light as the last of night sulked away. "Sonic?…" The hedgehog was already long gone. Tossing aside the tiny robot which snuck up onto the window sill in his wake.

If only his feet wouldn't betray him now, he wanted to run faster and hear only the wind whispering its secrets in his ears. The light streaked across the horizon casting streams of its golden glow through the dense trees, he swerved around struggling to keep the papers from flying away in his trail.

Sonic loved the feeling of running and never knowing where he was going till he got there, to see all the stunning scenery that most people would never get the chance to see. To whisk away the erratic beating of his heart and the thoughts trying to make it through his ears. All he wanted to do was live in the moment but now he couldn't because now he had to…

He skidded to a stop slipping beneath the opening, upon his heals. "I'm waiting!" Even now patience was dead for those too slow. The man emerged with his large robots looming up on each side of the hedgehog making his spikes curl in discomfort. "What do you plan to do with Tails' plans?"

"That's for me to know." Sonic pulled back the papers the second the doctor's fingers brushed them. Robotnik scratched his large nose in response, trying to appear thoughtful. "Listen Sonic by the evening of today the affects of the poison will start to kick in…"

He just scuffed turning his spikes to face the enemy "then I will give it to you then."

"If you wait to long they will d-" In a second he was before Robotnik, who struck a painful nerve with him.

"Don't tell me about waiting!" He dropped the papers at the man's feet and retreated to the far side of the room.

"Don't think about leaving." Ovi Robotnik was planning something more then he was currently letting on, a deeper plan then he ever pulled together before.

Sonic looked over to where the robots were stationed motionless, watching him. Was that all Robotnik was seriously doing to stop him? He expected something else that would keep him from doing what came natural, running.

Morning had greeted the girl with sunshine and warmth as she wiggled free of the covers. Last night had been wonderful it had been almost like a dream standing there under the moonlit night with the boy she loved.

She would see him again today only if he streaked by as nothing more then a blur. She planned on calling for him to stop, to come back, maybe he would today.

When Robotnik finished the reconfiguration of his robots he emerged only to find his previous ones scrapped, with bits of their heavy metal scattered across the floor. "SONIC!" He blew by once, twice, disappearing from sight again and again. "You aren't going to find what you are looking for, it isn't here."

He slid to a stop before him "where is it Robuttnik?"

The man stuck up his obnoxiously large nose "that's no way to get what you want hedgehog. Maybe you should beg."

"No way!" Sonic turned away not willing to damage his pride but Robotnik still destroyed it at the coming comment.

"Give me your shoes." Robotnik couldn't have the hedgehog running around like this, it would cause too much trouble.

"No way Robotnik! I've already had enough… I'm going to tell them all what your up to!" An accusing finger wasn't enough to make the man cringe.

"Alright Sonic go ahead but that means our deal is off. I will just have to let everyone die… It will make it easier to build my city from scratch." He gave it a moment to sink in but it took no more then a millisecond.

"I don't think you will."

"You really want to a stake a bet with others peoples' lifes as the pot? Is that really smart? what if I have a better hand then you? and I do _seem_ to have the better hand."

Sonic scowled, this wasn't a game of poker, it wasn't a game at all!

Using poison…

He was going to say that what Robotnik was doing was **wrong** and a new kind of low but somewhere along the lines the words were lost beneath his breath as it pulled tight in his chest. Even though he hated water he drank it too, so how had the fact that he must have been affected as well, slip his mind?

His spikes felt heavy or maybe it was just his head, he staggered to the left fumbling over his usually balanced footing, feeling that nausea would engulf him. The hedgehog heaved and it sure wasn't pleasant to spill your guts in public. Distantly he heard Robotnik complain about him getting the floors dirty but it wasn't as if he could stop himself, poison was toxic and his body wanted to reject it.

He stumbled toward the exit picking fresh air over this sickening place because all he knew was his head still felt like it was spinning and he only wanted it to stop. "Where are you going Sonic?" Robotnik didn't really have to ask, the hedgehog dropped. Who knew poison was the answer all along to keep the annoyance still. Of course anyone was still when they were unconscious.

There was one problem with all this, it was barely morning and the poison shouldn't start working till the evening. If it was going to progress this fast it wouldn't be long before it surpassed its cure. Hopefully this was just a one case thing.

Last two stories I updated at least once everyday but this time, I think I will keep two or three days between each chapter. That way people get a better chance to read before more appears. I'll start my waiting inbetween after I post this chapter.

* * *

Next chapter: Could Be A Problem

**Read and review.**


	3. Could Be A Problem

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog.

**Note: **Sorry it took so long, sometimes writer's block eats me apart.

Somewhat corrected: 11/24/11

Chapter 3: Could Be A Problem

There was nothing but vile left in his stomach, probably already trying to consume the liner but he couldn't eat anything it would just come back up. He sat in silence looking past the fronts of his red shoes, his attention wrapped around the pink figure who weaved in and out of store fronts gazing through the windows with awe. There must be some pretty neat stuff in those displays, too bad it wouldn't matter _if_ she died.

"Sonic" He flinched feeling his quills bristle as she looked his way. Her eyes turning up from the crowds as he drew his feet back from the roof's edge and scooted toward the center. "Sonic stop stalling" the small device hummed and the hedgehog tugged on the metal bracelet once more, to no avail. "Get me those diamonds."

"Very girly if you ask me Robotnik. What do you need them for?" Even as he asked though he reached back to grab the sack he planned to carry them in.

"You will find out." With a short buzz of static all was silent again.

"Just what I need… to be a criminal." Pushing to the edge he dropped, watching as a few people stopped and glanced his way.

"Hey Sonic!" His quills bristled again as he saw her glancing his way and it was no longer just his stomach that was aching. He shot past her, bringing a wind that tossed papers and bags aside as he whistled into a jewelry store. One of many in the city and he would have to visit each one, he just wished his head would stop spinning.

"Hello Sonic." The man behind the counter had grinned as the renown hero stepped forward taking quick surveillance of all the sparkling jewels behind the glass. "How can I help you?"

He glanced at the shop's owner finding his ears flicking back in despair and he lifted the bag holding it open "**all** the diamonds?"

"Can you pay for all-"

"How much would it be?"

"Billons of dollars." His spikes curled and if anything he felt a little bit sicker. He wished he had never stopped to chat but rather just busted in, broke the glass, and stole the diamonds- then he wouldn't of have to see the faces of the couple. "Oh darling." He glanced at the woman who had just emerged "I see we have a guest but he isn't looking so well."

Sonic took a few shuffled steps backwards from the counter before the voice buzzed up in his ears: "stop wasting time and get me those diamonds." He bowed his head in quick apology to the shop owners before plowing off his feet sending the transparent casing every which way. The shards of glass had sliced faintly into his snout sending small droplets of crimson trickling out, as he blew away like the wind and didn't look back.

He knew Amy was there wiping off the small drop of red which landed upon her cheek, it was the thing which delayed her calling out to him before he was gone "SONIC!"

She dropped her bags and pulled out her slick pink cell phone tapping number three on speed dial and lifted it to her ear. "Hello Tails…" she stated calmly to the frantic fox who seemed to be complaining to some extent about stolen papers. "Have you seen Sonic?"

The fox wrapped his tails around opposite legs catching the girl's tone over his own. "What's wrong?" It was the same response as it always was of late 'nothing.' He tilted his ears sliding his hand over something of interest. "Hang on Amy." This was Sonic's handwriting, nearly impossible to decipher but Tails knew it by now.

_It's Robotnik._

Was that all he had time to write? Tails moved the phone back to his ear calming the girl's yelling. "Listen… I think-" He paused "there is someone on the other line." He flipped over to the unknown number and felt both his namesakes twitch "Sonic?" For a moment the fox did no more then listen before a cry left his mouth, "he did what?" and he scampered over to the sink. At the point though there was no reply on the other side, the line had gone dead.

"Sonic?"

The hedgehog calmly hung up the phone turning to face the police officers which had entered the diner. "Listen Sonic we don't want to hurt you." He shifted slightly on his feet at their voices strung with fear, they knew from experience they didn't stand a chance if he truly turned against them.

Lucky for them they could relax, "yeah, it's the same from my perspective."

"Then why don't you hand over the diamonds?" He pulled back as an officer reached out to him in a gesture to do so and before they could state anything else he was gone, leaving them flustered in his wake.

Before they could even reach their cars he would be too far for them to catch up to.

Amy came to the jewelry store front, where the shaken couple was left as they discussed the matter with the last of the police. "Excuse me?..." The woman was crying and the pink hedgehog trudged cautiously forward. "Was Sonic here?" She sobbed louder, stating that she didn't know why he would do something like this. They would never be able to repay their lost.

Her husband had patted her on the back and told her it would be alright, though he didn't seem to believe it himself. "I'm sorry... I didn't..." Amy lowered her head puzzled by Sonic's actions. He just didn't seem the type to treasure wealth so why would he need to steal those diamonds?

He sure was acting strange lately. She just wondered what the reason was.

* * *

Sonic slowed as his soles touched soil checking the glimmering contents of the bag once more. By the time Robotnik figured it out, it would already be to late, he would no longer have anything over him. Hopefully the 'scientist' was almost finished with this _game, _Sonic didn't know how much longer he could push himself. His whole being was depending on him to slow down so the effects of the poison could do the same.

The hedgehog coughed till his whole body ached and shivered from the strain. Still as he came before his enemy he did his best to straighten up and ignore his painful predicament. "Robot… nik?"

He could see the man emerging from the shadows with a smirk look upon his face. "Oh Sonic I see you're back already."

He tossed the bag before the man's feet "stop wasting my time Robotnik!"

"Don't worry I only have a few more things I need you to do, then you can take the vials of the antidote down to the hospital."

He shifted uncomfortably "how do you expect me to get everyone to go get it?"

That wasn't the evil genius' problem "you'll figure it out. Now ready for this next task?" As ready as he could possibly be right now.

* * *

Next chapter: You Lied

**Read and review.**


	4. You Lied

**Disclaimer: **I don't not own Sonic the Hedgehog

**Note**: Thanks for the advice in the reviews. It's very helpful.

I sure hope Amy can do something help too...

Chapter 4: You Lied

Cop cars were parked along the side of the street just waiting for a blue blur to blow by. They weren't disappointed. In and instant the hedgehog in question had landed on one of their hoods, knocking on the glass and startling the dozing police officer within.

The man jerked awake fumbling over confusion and reaching for his microphone(1). "Hedgehog! District three. Requesting back up." The lights whirled to life and Sonic rolled backwards to the ground. Sirens came whining from the distance but the hedgehog was already running with wheels burning asphalt behind him.

'I need metal.'

'Just how do you expect me to get that?'

'Well Sonic… cars are made of quiet a bit of metal.'

He felt he was doing just as the 'doctor' wanted. Keeping pace just before the persisting vehicles as he lead them down the widest path in the forest. _Come on… _Couldn't they see he was leading them into a trap? Why didn't they turn around and head back to the city.

They didn't even question why they could keep up with him. They just thought they were _lucky_.

'Promise you won't hurt the people.'

'Of course Sonic. You have my word.'

'That's never really meant much Robuttnik.'

He skirted to a stop dust showering his spikes in a thick brownish substance as he turned to face the cars which were now screeching their breaks to a stop. Seeing they drawn too close he bounced back a step and waited for the cops to emerge from their vehicles. They came from around their doors with guns drawn. "Don't move." They warned creeping closer.

Suddenly a loud 'thud' resounded from behind them and not even one officer didn't jump at the crunching metal of their cars. "Good job Sonic. You make quite a worthy ally." Up above the _roundish_(2) man had called down to them gaining a retort that made his thick mustache bristle. "SHUT UP!"

"Get rid of these… things…" Robotnik waved at the humans down below and they all directed their guns up at him. "Fire!" With a girly cry the evil genius zigzagged with bullets bouncing off his Eggmobile and retreated to higher up. "That's it! They attacked me first Sonic!"

A large amount of older class egg pawns emerged deflecting bullets which easily bounced off their hard metal bodies. "That **wasn't** part of the deal Robotnik!"

"Oh boohoo Sonic. Life doesn't always go as it is planned. What are you going to do about it?" Robotnik's robots had popped like balloons under a fury of blue. Unlucky man, he found the hedgehog landed upon his Eggmobile and was now giving him a quickly darkening glare. "Careful Sonic, you do that again and I won't be giving these people the cure."

The blue hedgehog pressed his foot down on the small windshield, with an unchanging expression and suddenly it shattered, shards raining down to the ground below. If looks could kill, Robotnik would already be a smothering pile of ashes. "Now… Sonic please… be reasonable…"

The police had already all fled leaving nothing but pieces of glass to watch the scene unfolding.

"Reasonable?… I am being… reasonable…" He grabbed the man's mustache forcing him to lean awkwardly forward. "You're the one that's not being reasonable." Robotnik was sweating "how so?…"

"Poisoning all the people…"

"Sonic I-"

"What they ever do to you?…"

Robotnik didn't like the way this was going. If it kept going, if it did maybe Sonic would do the one thing he had never done before and his life long enemy would no longer remain. "It wouldn't kill them!" Overwhelmed by confusion the hedgehog took a breath, loosening his grip but not letting go. "W-what?…"

"The poison is a harmless substance, it causes symptoms like the stomach flu and soon after leaves a person's system completely…"

"So you lied to me?…" Maybe it was the shock of the truth that was causing the hedgehog to feel so dizzy all the sudden. The man laughed nervously "yes. I needed you to get some things for me though. You have to understand." Sonic felt as if he might be falling backwards.

"You… s-suck…" His nerves stopped functioning as he wanted, his fingers stopped gripping the mustache and he became aware of one sure thing; he was falling.

-------------------------

Amy had arrived at the fox's door busting in on her elbows the second it swung open. Their furry friend pinned beneath her weight and she quickly arose brushing off her skirt before stating a comment with a mixture of unheard emotions. "Tails! Sonic **robbed** all the jewelry stores in the city."

The fox shook his head as he got up as well. "No… he wouldn't Amy… he has no reason and you know it…"

"That's why I'm concerned!"

For a moment their was silence between expressions and Tails turned away picking up a single sheet of paper and handing it to Amy. "It's Robotnik?" She read aloud arching her eyes and question. "He called me earlier too. Told me that Robotnik poisoned the water."

"So what does that have to do with stealing all the diamonds in the jewelry stores? And what about this poison?"

Tails pulled out a chair and sat pulling his tails over his knees. "I'm not really sure what Sonic is trying to do but this poison is practically harmless till gets to a certain level…"

"Then what?"

He swallowed hard "you die…"

--------------------------------

Short chapter, sorry.

(1) I do not know what they call those devices in police officers' cars that they use to speak to other officers.

(2) Yes I know _roundish _isn't a word.

Next chapter: Faltering Odds

**Read and review.**


	5. Faltering Odds

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog.

**Note: **This took me far to long to get the will to write. For that I apologize.

Somewhat fixed: 11/24/11

Chapter 5: Faltering Odds 

The poison **was** harmless?

Then why did the hedgehog's chest ache like _this_?

"Ro-bo- Robot-" He pulled out the syllables with each short breath, gagging at the taste burning at the back of his throat. "Robot-nik…" It was thick and irony, chopping volumes from his tone as he forced himself to sit upright. There was no one here but he felt a slight tug around his neck with each movement.

Slowly Sonic dragged himself back to his senses, the breathlessness dwindling away. "R-ROBOTNIK!"

The man came too, keeping a good distance between his enemy and him. "Good your awake."

"You used me Robotnik. I want out of here!"

"Then leave…"

The genius was mocking him. There was no way Sonic could leave when he was chained up though he did try. Pulling once or twice upon the chain to test it's strength before running, faster,

Faster…

He gagged as the collar tore back against his throat, and he crashed backwards onto his bottom. "What do you want from me?" Digging his gloved fingers against the firm cement, he knew the forming anger would only burn him up with no release and so tried to relax against the nauseating pain.

His ears were tilting at the words "well I have some bad news about my lies. It turns out things aren't turning out quite the way I planned…"

Sonic scuffed and leaned back against his spikes "do they ever?" Robotnik didn't reply holding up two reddish vials for the hedgehog to see. Ever so slightly he flinched "w-what's that…?"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything to you. You're in bad shape as it is. These two specimens of blood just prove that the poison passes my expectations. It seemed the virus evolved quite quickly in your system, perhaps due to your spee-"

"Wait!" Sonic had gotten back to his feet coming as close as he could to the man on his short chain. He wanted to get a better look at these 'specimens', that looked exactly the same to him. "W-wait… Slow down…" At that there was silence and then the soft mumbling of: 'I can't believe I just said that.'

"What is it you are trying to say Robuttnik?"

"It's thanks to you I know that the poison doesn't forever stay a harmless substance. If left unattended to it will go so far to kill a person." Sonic stared at the man for a long moment before his words broke the silence once more. "I don't believe you."

It was impossible to put faith in someone who constantly betrayed his trust. Sonic refused to do it anymore.

Robotnik only sighed, "it's your death then and all the rest of the people." The hedgehog shifted his gaze back to the man. "I really can't believe it… but I guess I have to trust you… _again_…" He gritted his teeth at the last word, feeling discomfort in such a matter. "What am I suppose to do?"

"I'm sure I can make an effective antidote but I don't have the right ingredie-"

"Why even bother? Wouldn't it be easier to build you city over the dead bodi-"

"Don't interrupt me."

Sonic stiffened, having little reaction to the piece of paper suddenly held out to him. "What?…"

The man shook it slightly "I want you to get these things for me. You are the fastest and this is very dependant on time."

He took the list giving it a quick scan. "I don't know where to find most of these things."

He felt the weight around his neck loosen the man releasing the binds. "Try asking someone." There was still weight there and he fiddled his fingers over the metal collar deciding not to comment, sure he would get some stupid reply like: 'sorry I lost the key.'

"What you said earlier… won't running just…"

"Yes but your out of choices. Try not to die before you win this game…"

He finally decided to accept this was a deadly game, could feel it tearing his insides apart.

If he couldn't make it in time though he doubted anyone else would.

* * *

Amy's shoulders shook with sobs, the thought of death was terrifying and Miles had said it so simply 'you die'. Somehow she just couldn't push the words aside. She turned away to hide her fear from her younger friend and stilled herself, hoping for some sort of solution.

Then a blue wind blew in.

The moment she spotted her crush, she threw her arms around him, stopping Sonic from going another step. "A-Amy… you're going to… suffocate me."

She let go and stepped back, happiness turning into a deathly glare. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

He took a step back from the outraged girl, shifting his sights for support but knew his brother was hiding, those two tails curling around from behind the desk. He jolted, Amy was shaking him "How could you? People trusted you and the police…" she pointed at the television that was playing quietly in the background. "What were you doing with…. Robotnik…"

Her anger had quickly departed for a feeling of betrayal. "Son-Sonic…" She sobbed pulling him down around the neck as she sunk down to her knees. "Why…?"

He couldn't look at her right now but there was no where else to look not when she was directly in front of him. He closed his eyes not able to look into hers, not now… What was he doing?

Then he remembered, time wasn't on there side.

"Listen Amy I had reason for all of that I just can't tell you right now…" He tried to squirm free but her fingers had a death grip around the collar that was clasped around his neck. "Sonic… is that why you came to the pier last night, because you knew all this would happen?"

Sonic averted his gaze, hoping someone would help him out. "Tails?…" he acknowledged hopefully.

The fox perked his eyes over the desk, large ears drooping. "Amy told me about the people at the jewelry store… now their life is ruined…" The hedgehog watched him blankly. "How could you?" He wanted to explain but neither of them was giving the room and he didn't have the time. "How could-"

"TAILS!"

Amy slid her fingers off the smooth metal at a yell so near to her ears. Then she stared at the addition to Sonic's normal simple attire. "Why do you have-"

"Amy! PLEASE!"

She flinched, they all did. Sonic silently aching with breathlessness that he covered so carefully. "I need your help Tails… I'll explain everything else later…"

"What about me?" At the question he ran his finger against the side of his nose with impatience "I hid the real diamonds in the forest." She hugged him hard enough to cause his quills to bristle. Pain slunk into his chest at her squeeze and he felt that a cry might rise in his throat so tugged back. "You should go find them?…"

"I'll be right back my Sonic." With that she had departed and the fox wandered cautiously over.

"What do you need help with?…"

The hedgehog handed over the list as he got back to his feet "where can I find that stuff?"

"None of them are really close but I guess that doesn't matter for you." With a small smile the fox stepped away, a frown replacing his amusement as silence settled in. "What's really going on around here? I mean you already told me about the poison… but… but…" the words faded off with engulfing despair. "What are we suppose to do about it?… It's not like anything we faced before… Robotnik is on a whole different league now…"

"I'll handle it. Just tell me where I can find the stuff on that list."

After a moment the fox was smiling again "alright." Unfolding a map across the scattered table top he knocked papers and pens aside. "I'll circle where you can find each item." He paused and glanced at his friend "you want some help gathering at all? It might take till the evening tomorrow though."

A chill crept of Sonic's spine. "That's alright Tails…"

"There is at least fifteen things on this list. Are you in some sort of rush? Maybe you should ask Knuckles for some help? He is pretty good at finding things…" Tails was rambling on but Sonic didn't mind, watching as each spot on the map was outlined in marker. Then he set down the list circling seven of the names "I'll get these. They are closest and it will give you more time to find the other things…"

Sonic pulled a small smile "Thanks Tails… but I really could handle this alone…"

"No. You're my best friend and I'm going to do what ever I can to help at this point." The hedgehog only nodded at his friend's decision knowing there would be no changing it now.

With a quick examination of the clock he scooped up the map and muttered firmly. "Meet me here in four hours?" Everyone else would probably just begin to feel the starting effects of the poison by then.

Seeing Miles nod he turned away knowing he better get started if they wanted to make it in time but at the door Tails had called for him to stop. Sonic for once heeded, tilting back his head to glance at him. "What?…"

The two tailed fox shifted uncomfortably. "Are you okay?… you _have _been acting sort of strange."

For a second there was silence before it was broken by Sonic's soft laugh "yeah I'm fine bro. I'll see you in a few." Then he had gone too.

Tails had to believe it. What was life if you couldn't trust your best friends?

Sonic could take care of himself.

Robotnik sat back and listened to the muffled ticking of a clock. There was no way Sonic would make it in time but then he had underestimated him before. This time though…

Even if the hedgehog won, he lost.

Sliding his thick finger over a button the genius spoke calmly into the intercom his voice ringing through the base. "Go get me the girl."

I can't judge how fast I am going to update from now on but I hope to finish this story before the end of summer so all my readers and reviewers; just try to be patient with me.

* * *

Next chapter: They Bite

**Read and review.**


	6. They Bite

**Note: **Today is my birthday so as my gift to other people, I decided to finally force myself out of a lazy slump and write this chapter. It was extremely delayed so for that I apologize. Please enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog

Chapter 6: They Bite

Sonic crumbled the parchment between his fingers and sneezed as it brushed back against his snout. The wind whistled past his soles as his feet carried him faster and faster toward his first goal.

The valley was barren as the trees sloped awkwardly away, frozen in a motion as if trying to shimmy up the steep sides and escape what lie below. He slid through their fragile fingers like a breeze as the whining creaks of twigs almost pled him to retreat.

No. He shook his head, dust furling around him as he skidded the last foot. It was just in his mind to think he had to flee and still he couldn't. It was important that he obtained every one of the items on this list or everyone would… _die._

He choked on the thought and the taste in his mouth, continuing forward at a hasty pace.

Thick stems arched upward towards the sky with rounded blossoms resting upon their high tips. Sonic glanced up expectedly and just in time. Tumbling backwards over his spikes as piercing fangs barred down into the dirt. He glanced down at his feet prepared to have failed but he was relieved; still all in tact.

The plant rose it's heavy head and the hedgehog pulled back from the liquid cascading down and sizzling sharply into the ground. He cringed, positive that contact with that would be far from a pleasant experience.

It snapped forward again but found only air trickling through it's fangs. Sonic had moved again and again as he examined the list, bounding in and out of the range of carnivorous plants that ducked down from the sky to take a bite at the zipping morsel.

"Venus venom?" He looked expectantly to the plants, his quills bristling in realization. Usually he get some sort of thrill at the challenge but right now he only felt that he was going to be sick.

---------------------------------------------------

All about her the forest whispered as the soft flow of wind trickled through. She looked toward the treetops all waving to the serene rhythm, their leafs falling in a graceful dance. It seemed too calm for danger. She had intercepted the silence wrong and dropped her guard as she swept over bushes searching for the hidden items. She would help that couple yet…

A snap of twig-- nothing.

Amy did not dwell on that moment of disturbed peace. A soft sound like 'oh' acknowledged her throat as her gloved fingers brushed against material and she plunged her grip around the sack. "Found it!" She was smiling like a child who had just stumbled upon a stash of candy, as she looked down at her sparkling prize.

Turned out Sonic wasn't being a complete jerk after all.

Another snap of a twig and Amy turned. "What do _you _want?!"

--------------------------------------------------

Knowing enough to put 2+2 together Sonic racked his brains for a plan. He needed to be fast on his feet and had to think fast on them too, always knowing the slightest slip up could spell _Game Over_.

The venom was like acid, it scorched a hole through his list when he took a second too long to move. A clean and rounded hole which made him question it's former existence; if he didn't know better the parchment could have always been like this.

He darted, pain striking up his spines and bringing him skidding into the ground. Had it touched him? No. There wasn't long till they would try to strike again though and his chest was throbbing with agony. One thought spiked through his mind: poison.

At times like this life seemed very unfair.

Pushing up on his elbows Sonic cringed pushing dirty hands to his mouth to stifle the coming coughs. He must have been close to dying a thousand times before but all those times it only passed through his mind a split second, then worry was gone. Every time before he had been fast enough to avoid death. This time though--

It was his speed that was helping to kill him.

He rolled over with a whistle of wind slapping up against his form. The plants deadly bulb was muffled and trapped beneath a foot of dirt it forced itself into trying to catch him. Laughing faintly, Sonic wiped his thumb across the corner of his mouth cleaning away the small smear of crimson.

"S-still not fast enough." With the slightest staggering of breath he shook his head clear and bounded to his feet darting for a leaf. That acid wouldn't burn its owner, this would be the only way to bring it back.

The stem bent beneath his soles acting like a trampoline, he had fumbled for a firm hold on the waxy coating of a purple leaf, just managing before it flipped him high into the blue sky.

The hedgehog turned his feet down toward the force of gravity, the leaf swaying like a streamer behind him. The force of a body plummeting onto the plant's head from above had brought a venoms hiss through it's fangs and rained acid upon it's fellows.

Sonic slipped off its top as the stem crippled bringing them heavily to the ground.

If plants could moan that was what this one was doing as a hedgehog cautiously pushed a hand into the huge fly trap. If it could be in pain it was even more so as feet were pushing against its bottom lip, ripping at its teeth.

"Aieeeeeeeeeee-ieeeee-ieeeeee!" It hissed into silence with each soft thumb as the hedgehog tumbled back, spotting his combat blue spikes a musty brown.

Sonic attempted to shake himself off as the screeches of the plants died down to silence leaving only the wind to whisper once more. Nothing he did was to avail to coming clean so he looked instead to his loosely wrapped prize.

"One down." He glanced back at the slumped creatures and smirked. "Better luck next time!" With a streak of blue only the devastated plants were left behind. Their meal escaped…

---------------------------------------------------------

Wow. School is getting close…

Next chapter: Search Faster

**Read and review.**


	7. Search Faster

**Disclaimer: **I do not and will _never _own Sonic the Hedgehog.

I meant to upload this yesterday but my computer demanded that I feel the wrath of its _laziness_.

Chapter 7: Search Faster

At the snap of a twig Amy had turned and with a breaking tone of annoyance bit off the words. "What do _you _want?!"

It was with strong distaste she examined the human(1) before her. Any enemy of her darling Sonic was an enemy of hers. "Why Amy…" The statement had almost a mechanical hum "I expected better manners from a young lady such as yourself."

Slipping the sack of diamonds behind her back Amy narrowed her eyes further "I am going to ask you one more time Robotnik. _What do you want_?!" Her fingers were itching for her hammer.

"What is it you are hiding behind your back?" Amy pulled a daring grin swinging into a run. "You mean THIS?!" Gripping the handle she whipped the Piko-Piko Hammer with such force it would crack a crevasse in the trunk of a tree.

It had been halfway through her attack she realized she had no effect upon her target but instead the tree behind him. With a deafening 'thud' the vibration shot back up her arms and she fumbled sideways looking agitated to the evil genius.

The man's image was splintering like the picture on an old television screen. "Now, now… try to control yourself would you? I request your presence at my base." The hologram hummed and the pink girl spat at the idea.

"As if I would ever spend time alone with you! Just looking at you makes me sick. I wouldn't even go where you wanted to if you tried to drag me there."

Robotnik had a very navel laugh but what could you expect from a face that was mostly occupied by a huge honker?

"I'm very glad you suggested that because that's just what I plan to do." Leafs were shifting, twigs cracking like firecrackers and from the shadows of the foliage red lights began to blaze. Targeting lasers freckled the annoyed hedgehog's figure.

The hologram snickered before flicking out. "Let's see if your as fast as your darling boyfriend, shall we?" She was left with robots edging closer of each side.

----------------

Having left the first dangerous task behind Sonic was onto the next thing of the list, this was hopefully something less deadly to obtain.

Luckly the acid burned hole didn't disturb the words on the list too greatly, he could still read the most of them. The closet destination was very near.

The ground was softening, marshy trees peeking up from the mushy ground. His soles were sinking as his pace slowed at the difficulty of keeping speed in this sticky place. Emerald optics scanned the surrounding looking for some sort of sign to tell him he was where he needed to be.

There was a person up ahead standing knee deep in the mud and Sonic fumbled his way toward them picking his feet up high to prevent himself from being sucked into this unstable ground. "Hey!" He continued his way forward sloshing the thick substance around his ankles, a creeping feeling of realization tingling up his spine, with mud there was _water_.

They turned their head as Sonic took a leap of impatience splashing mud up to their waist and thoroughly knocking it up into his own face. It was as he was attempting to slop it away from his original blue that the old man commented.

"Aye?" They lifted the rim of their hat to get a better look of the hedgehog in front of them. "You're that Sonic fellow, rig't?" The hedgehog just nodded dimly knowing every second was another one counting down. "I need help finding something, some sort of clam or something?" He showed him the name on the now muddy list.

The human cast a wrinkled smile. "That's just the thing I came lookin' for t'day."

"So you know where I can find some?"

"I can do better then that boy." The man held up a thoroughly dirty sack. "I believe tis will be whatcha lookin' for." He pushed it upon Sonic who felt himself sink another inch into the mud. "Don't even worry about paying me back. Think of as gift for being a dependable force when people are needing teh help."

Sonic thanked him anyways speeding off in the opposite direction.

The sun was a little more then centered in the sky. They were running out of time.

-----------------

Robotnik leaned forward readjusting his goggles, according the dot zipping across the screen before him Sonic was really pulling out the stops. Would that be enough though? Probably not. Silently he laughed within his own company.

The evil genius switched screens, seemed that fox boy hadn't noticed the spider like robot clinging to the wing of his plane yet. To think that kid had an IQ of about 200... How _pathetic_.

Now to that Amy Rose character. He only flipped screens just in time to see something flying at it. The sudden static that ringed up in the room gave the doctor such a shock that his chair crashed back to the ground breaking beneath his hefty weight.

So much for that particular robot…

-----------------------------------

**A/N: **(1) Robotnik is a human isn't he?

I know that my chapters are very confusing and I'm very surprised that you guys can follow… Sometimes even I get _lost_. Hope all you readers and wonderful reviewers, continue to enjoy.

Next chapter: Blood and Time.

**Read and review.**


	8. Blood and Time

**A/N: **Okay. I know. I haven't wrote anything for this since summer ended but I don't like knowing this uncompleted story is just sitting around so here you go. I'm going to start working on it again.

**Disclaimer: **By this time you should know Sonic the Hedgehog does not belong to me.

Partically fixed: 11/24/11

Chapter 8: Blood and Time

At times Amy was docile: worried, concerned, caring but maybe just now all those feelings were forgotten as she swung Hell from her violent pink weapon. As they say though '_It is not the weapon but the warrior wielding the weapon_'. Not that anyone really knows who they are.

Shards of steel rained down upon the forest's weeded floor, thick roots tangling around both metal and fleshy ankles as actions rose to a heated pitch.

Don't get Amy Rose wrong her kindness could turn to anger as fast a person could snap their finger and utter the word 'oops', before they became mashed beneath that rage. However she never wondered if this was the reason her darling Sonic took off each time he saw her, did he get the vibe that he **had to **run for his fuckin' life?

No, of course not. He was just scared of the love she could give him and that was all Amy Rose needed for her reasoning.

"Your robots don't scare me any longer Robotnik. I will not be the victim of your distasteful plots!" And as she whirled around in a huff, smashing another adversary, a voice crackled up to meet her pointless drabble.

"That of course is a shame but perhaps I should show you the meaning of real fear." She looked over the fat lard and rest her hammer on her shoulder, strolling forward to the solid appearing image. "I'm not scared of you either… you hologram." To her surprise though as she tried to step through what should have been no more then a screen of light she bumped right into it.

So much for proving a point.

A thick coil shot out from Robotnik's hovering platform while its victim was still getting over the initial shock.

She had barely lifted her hammer half way when that metal tentacle curled its way around her waist with a sharp squeeze. A pained squeal betrayed her lips as her feet kicked madly at the space growing larger beneath them, as she was plucked into the air.

"Let me go! This is no way to treat a lady!"

Robotnik didn't care.

Meanwhile…

The salty air licked Tails snout as sand piled up in the exposed openings of his ears. The whole place matted his soft fur with the golden mush, as the ocean's winds whipped it up against him. He looked to the water as it tossed uneven waves over the usually calm surface. "Okay… no problem…"

Despite the unwelcoming appearance of this rocky beach that wasn't going to make him turn the other way. No one else would reach out for the seaweed trapped under the darker currents, it was going to have to be him.

The speed he took wasn't much and the second the water reached his waist a chill swept up his spine.

"C-co-cold…" He chattered beneath his teeth before hurrying onward.

Soon he was swimming, doggy paddle style. The shore getting farther and farther away until suddenly he dived down beneath the waves. Shadows loomed in on every side, swimming constantly out of focus as bubbles trickled graceful topside from between his teeth.

He scanned the sandy bottom pushing down a little further as something pink blinked into the existence of his vision. That was it. That was what he was looking for.

Now to get it.

In a hour's time Sonic had obtained most of the items, stashed carefully into the dirty bag.

It was at this point the surroundings about him seemed to be a great haze, even the ground beneath him and he wasn't even moving that fast. It was now that he had to slow down. His feet did it so gracelessly too, that he tripped on nothing but air and crashed forward to the dirt with a soft thump.

The bag flew out off his hand tumbling down the hill toward a thin crevasse.

Oh, no. This meant something _bad_. After all this time he only had one item to go and he didn't have **time** to do the whole thing over again! Damn, he had to get up! Why wouldn't his body comply with this demand? Why did he have to be so exhausted?

Get up!

Get up!

It's not like he planned to let everyone die. He was still trying to convince himself that he wouldn't allow it.

"Is there are a reason you stopped?" He ignored the electronic hum. It was all Robotnik fault that he was like this anyways, that this was even happening. Him and his twisted little game. "Well if you stopped I guess you must be _dead_."

Right. He shouldn't of stopped he wasn't dead yet, no matter how badly his body wanted to say otherwise. "Shut… up…" He tripped to his feet and darted down the hill. He could catch up! He wouldn't let it end like this, he couldn't let everyone die.

He felt the slimy material oozing against his gloves as he squeezed both his hands around its opening. Then he realized how he was balancing halfway over the opening and made the mistake of looking down. Usually heights wouldn't of bothered him at all but when nausea had already overwhelmed him, this sudden action tossed him over the edge.

Quite literally, he was falling over the edge.

Damn poison… why did his body have to give out then and leave him falling towards that odd red glow?

Sonic really hoped what was down there was friendly but the wafting heat told him otherwise.

Life could be so unfair sometimes but now that he was in this situation, he should at least try to save himself. Curl up into a ball at least, to reduce some of the impact, but his body still wouldn't obey.

The walls began to slant in and as he began to bump into them, he struggled to find a grip in the darkness. It took him a moment after he began to slow down to feel the pain in his fingertips. Took a moment for the rocks to rip through his gloves and with that protection gone he barely had a will to continue trying told hold on.

Almost crying out in pain at the burning sensation, he dug his teeth deeper into the material of the sack and searched for some grip under his soles. If only he could get some good footing he could gain some momentum and get out of this place.

There!

Sonic started running making progress up the slope, up the straight incline. This would work! This would work… His vision blacked out and he was falling once more towards whatever was waiting there at the bottom. He didn't have time for this, there **wasn't** time.

**A/N: **Sorry for that ridiculous long wait.

Read and Review.


	9. Red

**A/N: **Thought I would add someone else to the mix.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any Sonic related things in this story!

Chapter 9: Red

A soft groan broke through the hot air.

It wafted through the heat waves and died against the red stones.

Yet, it still didn't go unheard.

The thuds of footsteps reverberated within the blue hedgehog's ears. It felt as if his head had been split open and stuffed with cotton which should of done something to numb the pain but didn't. There was that sound approaching but he couldn't make any sense of it.

Where was this?

Quite warily he cracked open his eyes, just a slit. It could have been the intense heat that seemed make everything sway or maybe it was just him. There was something laying a foot or so away, a shadow against all the red light; no it was that bag. He tried shifting to reach out for the thing but when a pair of shoes appeared in his vision he decided to stop.

Who had shoes that appeared to have Legos clasped to the top?

"What the hell Sonic?" Knuckles.

Gritting his teeth he shoved himself abruptly up to his knees. This was the last thing he needed right now. Well maybe not the last… but he didn't need **this**!

Sonic glanced at the red echidna's back as he was picking up the bag. He wanted to yell at him not to mess with something so important but didn't have the energy to bother so just waited for Knuckles to come back and drop the sack before him. "What's all that crap? Don't tell me you're taking up a profession in treasure hunting."

"Ha! I would never…" He pulled his arms around himself with a soft wince. "Copy you!"

There was a moment in silence in which Sonic settled for being glared at with out complaint until he was sure its intensity had lightened. "Something wrong with you?" To think he would of assumed the echidna wouldn't of caught on, he must look pretty beat. Crap.

"No." He snapped sharply stumbling to his feet and snatching up the bag. "I'm just looking for something" He turned away pretending to look about for this 'something'. In reality he just didn't want to show the pain he was sure he couldn't hide from his eyes.

"Fine." The echidna replied flatly but Sonic was sure he was yet to depart.

Sonic pulled out the dirty and wrinkled map flattening it somewhat as he examined the marks. Weird unless he was mistaken --he glanced upwards toward the distant slither of light-- this was where he needed to be. He took the list out next searching for the word remaining unmarked.

"Hey… Knuckles… could you come over here?"

"Why should I?!" Maybe because he was to tired to go over there. Regardless of his temper Knuckles must of picked up on something because he came over. "What?" Did he have to use that bitter tone though? Sonic was not in the mood.

"I'm looking for something by this name…" He said pointing at the list. "Somewhere around here."

"Yeah I know that. It's over there…" That easy?! Sonic turned around to look to where Knuckles was pointing. If it was just over there this would be no problem at- His train of thought must of just smashed into a wall because all before him was lava and only a few small stone platforms to get any closer to where Knuckles was pointing.

Why did things always have to be so complicated?

Noticing Knuckles was giving him an expectant look he dropped the bag forcing a smile "No problem." He sounded a lot more sure of himself then he felt. Knuckles was pretty gullible he probably bought it.

This was _no problem_.

He moved hesitatingly toward the edge of the stone and he was very aware of the heated air crackling over his quills. This whole atmosphere was nauseating but he couldn't continue to linger here. There wasn't enough time. Carefully he backed up testing his footing and trying to bite back his exhaustion for another round, there was no room for error.

He broke into a run in two seconds flat, struggling to keep his cotton stuffed mind at the same pace. The moment to jump came extremely quick and he knew the instant his feet left the ground he would land this first one.

This platform rocked beneath the sudden weight and threatened to collapse into the bubbling lava below. He leapt again, the second he felt it sway. Two: he landed successfully and leapt for the third, fourth, fifth… He just had to keep moving and for once the poison didn't manage to prevent him from reaching his goal.

The color was only a slight shade different then all the other rocks around but as his fingers brushed the stone he had recovered he felt a thin coat of powder cling to his recently exposed fingers, a faint tingling running through the burns and scrapes. This might be a bad thing but Sonic couldn't complain about a little more damage after all this.

It was very doubtful that he wanted to leave this solid ground to test his luck over the platforms again.

Sonic thought about resting maybe just a moment longer but remembered he was short on time. He searched the opposite direction from where he came searching for a shortcut but found no relief so turned back to gaze toward the distant form of Knuckles.

He had to go back that way and he didn't plan on messing up.

---------------------------

Robotnik was annoyed.

That annoying pink hedgehog was yelling as if he couldn't hear her through the speaker system in her cell. Now he was wishing he never installed that thing.

"GIVE ME BACK THOSE DIAMONDS! THEY DON"T BELONG TO YOU!" He looked toward the sack lying nearby on the floor. For Sonic to cheat him like that, that hedgehog had some nerve, testing his luck. Well no harm done, he'd just start over now that he had the real thing.

It seemed Amy's voice was tiring it had gotten softer. "They belong to that couple. They needed those to keep a roof over their head and food on their table…" Robotnik wasn't quite sure what she was talking about and he didn't care. It wasn't his problem.

-------------------------------

Knuckles wasn't as good as noticing details as Tails (for example). In fact a lot of things slipped his attention like how Robotnik couldn't possibly be a good guy at any given time and this was a **big **detail. Not saying Knuckles was a complete imbecile or anything of the sorts it was just that he usually only saw what he felt like seeing in a situation.

Now though that he was actually here with nothing better to do then to watch Sonic try to show off, he noticed that the hedgehog didn't. It was hard to find a probable reason for why he would act in such a focused and slow way. Yes, Sonic was moving rather slowly for someone of such speed.

Still Knuckles waited, rather patiently for once. He could tell something was going on and wanted to know what.

Sonic landed nearby retrieving the bag and stuffing the stone inside.

"Hey, Sonic." Knuckles saw his quills bristle. "That was a lame excuse for speed." He couldn't see the hedgehog's expression as he was facing other way, the dirty sack held limply at his side. By his stance he didn't seem to upset to be insulted. Yet the echidna waited for a smart remark or something of the sort.

Easy to say he was disappointed as said hedgehog fell forward unconscious.

And what the Hell?! People didn't just randomly pass out, specially when someone was talking to them!

Knuckles stomped over glaring down at the spiky blue back. "Hey!" He called rather abruptly "HEY! Get your lazy ass up!"

He prodded him in the side with his shoe trying to get some sort of reaction and got only a muffled 'go away' for his effort.

"This is no place to be sleeping." Damn hedgehog was being a pain he supposed he could just leave him here. Maybe just give him a kick, he pulled back his foot to do so when said annoyance sat up. He set his sole back down, glaring. "What's the deal?!"

Sonic didn't answer that question just tilted his head hazily upward toward the distant crack of light. "How do you get out of here?…" He asked airily making it rather hard to tell just who he was talking to but since Knuckles was the only one here he assumed it was him.

"You have to go up. Why?…"

Sonic let out a short laugh rising rather unsteadily to his feet, shoulders shaking slightly with restrained coughs. "I'm in a hurry… to do something…" He took a few steps forward before Knuckles stepped out in front of him standing quite easily in his way. The hedgehog forced a scowl. "Move it… Knuckles."

"What's the hurry?" Knuckles was sure Sonic would usually be able to dash around him or jump over him before he could even attempt to stop him but all he was doing was standing there. This would be an easy time to fight the blue hedgehog but he really had no reason right now except for the fact he was being ignored.

Sonic began taking steps backwards though Knuckles saw no need to follow.

The hedgehog would probably try to get past him. Knuckles was wrong though Sonic turned around and started running toward the other wall. "HEY!" Damn hedgehog!

Sonic slid to a stop right before he met the wall and started backing up again. Not enough speed.

He turned around and walked back in Knuckles direction so he could try again. Before the echidna coming towards him could yell some more and waste more time. It didn't go as planned though. He shouldn't be upset that his body kept going numb accept for the fact that every time it did he blacked out.

There wasn't time to black out!

Knuckles watched the blue hedgehog fall abruptly to the ground once more and pulled a slight frown. "You know at this rate you're never going to get where you're headed in a hurry."

-------------------------------

A/N: I felt like I might of rushed this chapter a bit. I don't know…

**Read and review.** That way I can get this story done faster.


	10. Help In A Hurry

**Disclaimer: **Surely you know I don't own Sonic the hedgehog but if you have any doubt I'm telling you again. I don't.

**A/N: **Yeah um.... no excuse really, sorry I haven't updated in years. Really I shouldn't even be doing so now. Just stalling... don't want to write my paper. You know thanks to all the people that put this story on alert, glad you believed it'd come back.

* * *

Chapter 10: Help In A Hurry

It was getting late and for many citizens of the city the world seemed to be tilting on its axis. People were calling in from work with symptoms of the stomach flu and opting to stay indoors rather than going out on the town. No one really knew what was going on, they just all felt like crap.

* * *

Knuckles had never been so annoyed before…

Okay, maybe that was a lie.

Carrying a deadweight hedgehog up a steep incline and towards the closest town was grinding on his nerves though. He had more important things to do. At least in his mind.

He had heaved Sonic onto his back and carried him down the narrow road to a small diner. It was a homey looking building, pots of flowers decorating the front and large windows displaying the conversing people inside. He moseyed on up to the counter shifting Sonic's unconscious weight to one shoulder. Knuckles reached up one hand and slammed it with a noisy 'thawk' against the wood surface.

The woman behind the counter jumped, missing the mug she was filling and spilling orange juice down her front. "Yes?" Skeptically she peered over the counter at the red echidna. For a split second she froze in this motion before Knuckles spoke.

"You have a phone?" He questioned flatly. At her nod he went on with impatience, "let me use it."

Knuckles pulled Sonic around the side of the counter taking the phone with an irritated snort. He took Sonic by the collar and shook him roughly. "Wake up dip shit." Sonic didn't stir so Knuckles turned once more to face the waitress. "Does this place sell chilidogs?"

The waitress pulled her eyes from the small tv screen in the far corner. It was repeatedly running through the news. Fires, disruptions in government, the search for Sonic the hedgehog…

"Chilidogs." Knuckles repeated pulling off one of his shoes and shaking it out. The woman almost protested if not for the small pebbles of gold that fell out. Knuckles picked up one and placed it on the counter. "Come on."

She hurried off in shock placing the steaming plate in front of him a few minutes later.

Knuckles picked up one of the greasy dogs and held it in front of Sonic's nose wiggling it back and forth. "Wake up Sonic. You're missing out." The hedgehog did wake up too. If for no reason other then to push the chilidog away and place a trembling hand over his mouth as he sat up.

Knuckles ignored his reaction. "What's Tails' number?"

The waitress retreated to the backroom of the diner and dialed the police.

* * *

The four hours were nearly up.

"Where's-" The whole sentence didn't make it out of Tails' mouth before he doubled over, his shaking hands clutching the low fence. His shoulders heaved and his tails curled as his stomach emptied itself and his head span. He stumbled forward keeping to the edge of the path as he moved towards the door.

He could hear a ringing, loud, annoying, he questioned for a moment if it was all in his mind before he stepped into his workshop. With a feeble groan he picked up the phone. "He-llo?" He brushed one palm against his forehead as he pressed the receiver to his ear.

* * *

Knuckles shook his shoes off with disgust and cast the staring customers a threatening glare. Quite simply it was rather embarrassing to get barfed on while making a phone call. "What?!" He spat. "You never been sick before?" Easy to say they all returned to their meals.

"Your idiot 'brother' is sick. So hop on in that flying contraption of yours and get your twin tail rear end over here." He pushed the plate of chilidogs away and shoved Sonic down with one foot when he tried to rise. "And hurry it up before he runs off."

Within seconds Knuckles expression became confused. "Why should I care if he has a whole bunch of shit with him." He scooped the bag away from Sonic who was grumbling something that Knuckles didn't understand. "Yeah. There's a bunch of shit- wait- what?"

* * *

Tails moved his way out back climbing up into the Tornado. "I'm coming right now, alright?" He squeezed one arm around his stomach with a cringe. "N-no." He stuttered from a short bout of dizziness. "Don't go anywhere. It won't take me long."

He started up the engine.

* * *

Knuckles looked at Sonic who successfully returned to his feet. Knuckles rose a brow at him as he listened to Tails blabbering on about the importance of them getting that stuff to Robotnik in a hurry. Which was more than a little confusing.

Sonic was tugging on the bag but it wasn't doing him any good; Knuckles' grip was easily stronger than him. That didn't stop him from doing it though. "Yeah, yeah. Suuure. I doubt he's gonna go very far at the moment anyhow." With that the call was over and Knuckles set the phone on the counter. He pried Sonic's grip off the bag and shoved him back onto his bottom.

* * *

Robotnik sat back and watched the screens stretched out before him.

He scratched his nose in puzzlement as Tails hopped in his plane. "Now where could he be going?"

He didn't ponder it too long, just snapped his fingers and called forth a few robots. "Bring me the girl." He demanded rather halfhearted at the silence that had befallen his base. It seemed to him that the pawns of this game were getting desperate.

The robots returned in minutes time with the pink hedgehog between them. "Let her down." Robotnik stated simply and they dropped her none to gently.

Amy's knees buckled beneath her and she fell down upon them. "Wh-what do you want?" She questioned stubbornly despite her crackling tone. She kept her arms out in front of her to keep herself from smashing face first to the floor as her vision swam.

Robotnik didn't answer right away. "I just don't think he'll make it on time. This time."

No need to say who.

Amy knew.

* * *

The police swarmed the diner. Moving cautiously through the front doors and cornering Knuckles and the semiconscious Sonic back against the wall.

They were glancing at the sack- that looked so much like the one Sonic had ran off with the diamonds in. Sonic whimpered as he straightened himself up in realization. He felt helpless and hated it, almost as much as relying on Knuckles for something as important as this. "Don't let them have the bag…" He whispered rather feebly.


	11. Desperation Running High

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog

**A/N:** Spirits… I don't know what happened. I've had half this chapter sitting in my computer for ages and just now get the desire to finish it. It's so sad… I'll try not to keep everyone waiting again. I for one hate waiting for things and it was absolutely horrid of me to make you guys wait SO long.

* * *

Chapter 11: Desperation Running High

This was more annoying then Knuckles ever wanted to deal with. No one was telling him anything useful, just wasting his time. He didn't understand why the police wanted a bag of garbage, or why a few of them were suddenly looking so green in the face.

"Hand over the bag and the hedgehog and no one has to get hurt."

Knuckles cast the officers a skeptical look as he scooped his arm around the hedgehog's middle, hoping this wouldn't cause him to hurl again. He lifted him off his feet and tucked him to his side like a rolled up carpet. While he knew Tails had said to stay put he really didn't want to put up with this.

"Don't make another move." One of the police lifted his hand in an order to make them stop. However the man's attention was drawn away as one of his fellows heaved- vomit splashing up against his legs. The moment he looked down Knuckles turned and collapsed a section of the wall with a single punch.

He leapt out of the hole as bullets tinged against the bricks. He skidded around the corner of the building, pushing up dirt before trotting in a straight line again, both hedgehog and bag still in his grasp. "So what now?"

* * *

The robots had set to preparing the pots, massive glass structures that were filled halfway with water.

Ovi Robotnik lead Amy around to this back room without the assistances of violent escorts. He explained things briefly and pointed her towards a high platform where metal barrels of various liquids were lined up.

Her expression was dangerous, her hand reaching back into the space behind her- fingers tensed. "I swear if this is some sort of trap, I'm gon-" Her words were cut short as the man simply turned to walk away. "Where are you going?" She yelled after him, stomping her feet as she turned to watch. "If you hurt even one spike- are you even listening to me?"

Robotnik waved her off as he disappeared through the sliding metal doors.

* * *

The police sirens were loud in his ears, buzzing and whirling.

As it was Knuckles was rather tempted to slip into the sewers, it wouldn't be the first time, but he had been told to stay put. The only way he'd get rid of the hedgehog was if someone else took him off his hands and he got the feeling that the authorities weren't a good choice at this point. "Every time I come down from my island…" Knuckles was grinding through his teeth as he pressed against the back side of a building.

A round of police cars just roared past, unaware of the pair hidden behind the bundle of trash cans.

"What is this shit?" He shook the bag but Sonic offered up no explanation, looking green in the face once more. Knuckles dropped him to the side- unwilling to be the victim of vomit a second time but nothing came up when the hedgehog heaved.

In the end Sonic had just made a miserable sound and collapsed onto his side. "By the master emerald…" Knuckles groaned in the form of a curse. "You're really messed up aren't you?" This was probably a bit more serious then the stomach flu. Knuckles glanced around the corner and saw that the few people out on the streets were positioned on benches and leaned against planters and walls. No one really looked like they wanted to move much.

"We just got to get this stuff to the geezer right?" Knuckles didn't like the whole thing but it was beginning to dawn on him that it was important. So once more he picked up the hedgehog, slinging him over his shoulder.

"Listen…" He intended to get to the closest sewer drain and for that reason he ignored Sonic's faint demand. It wasn't long before he heard the whirling of propellers as well though and stopped in his tracks as the plane pulled over their heads. The plane wobbled upon landing, one wheel coming down before the other and causing it to veer dangerously to the side.

Knuckles dived away with a number of unpleasant words and hit the ground with a grunt- Sonic bouncing off his back though the bag remained in his grasp. "Sonic!" Next thing he knew the two-tailed fox was leaping out of his craft with a cry and making his way towards the hedgehog.

By the time he passed, Knuckles had straightened up though and he grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, lifting him off his feet with ease. "No time for that." He gestured down the road to where sirens could still be heard. With that, he shoved the bag into Tails' hands and tossed him back towards the plane, the fox hitting the asphalt at a roll.

Knuckles didn't check if he was alright just yelled at him: "get that thing off the road!" as he dashed towards Sonic's motionless form. The police cars could be seen cresting the hill- their lights whirling with such intensity that they lit the sky. They were approaching fast, probably not wanting to lose any momentum, probably expecting Sonic to bolt away...

The plane was lifting into the sky once more, ascending higher with each second. Knuckles glove closed around Sonic's ankle and without a moments hesitation he swung around- releasing him at the end of his spin. Knuckles whipped his head around as the cars approached at a breakneck speed and just barely had enough time to dive through the closest entrance to the sewer- the metal cap of the manhole spinning in his wake.

Sonic soared high into the air and the feel of it rushing past, stirred him in the slightest. He opened his eyes just in time to see the hull of the plane approaching quickly, though that did little to help him regain any grace. He crashed into the side with a loud thunk but fortunately landed on the wing- fingers gripping at the edge.

When they reached a safer height Tails pulled him into the cockpit, despite it being a tight fit.

"I got everything you asked me to Sonic." Tails said with a wavering voice as he attempted to keep his focus on where he was going while trying to steal glances at the hedgehog. Along with the sickness crawling up in his gut there was worry. It was almost over now- Tails just hoped his brother could make it a _little_ longer.

* * *

**A/N:** and it wasn't even very long -_-


End file.
